


nightscape

by datsuzoku (koshitsu_kamira)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/datsuzoku
Summary: Although Daehwi is still unaware, he is beloved, even if outside the windows the world changes overnight.





	nightscape

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 1st Look photo shoot.  
> Thank you for reading.

Making a nest upon moving into a new place was a coping mechanism Daehwi had developed over a childhood of constant traveling, jumping countries and transferring schools due to his parents’ job, that admittedly didn’t allow much room for building friendships or finding a permanent niche within the many fledgeling packs he encountered during the short term stays. Furthermore, as an omega, he had always been more susceptible to environmental changes, which explained why his sympathetic mother let the peculiar habit grow, expand through the years: preteen Daehwi would often spend entire weekends surrounded by heavy duvets, downy cushions, willing away the daylight hours suspended in a warm, dreamlike haze until he was rejuvenated.

Growing up, he gradually became less dependent on the nest, an unexpected improvement traineeship brought about since nobody at the entertainment company had ever rejected physical affection, even if they were strangers introduced just minutes ago; in fact, practices often ended with boys and girls of mixed rank piling upon each other, feeding off the group synergy. Considering his warm-hearted character, Daehwi flourished under the circumstances, enjoyed the sense of belonging, the kinship their pseudo-pack shared, despite the precarious quality of the bond wherein people changed all the time; still, he chose to take whatever connection their ragtag bunch could offer, fully aware how solace wasn’t a better option.

The nature of the survival show wasn’t necessarily what wore down the already jaded trainees, Daehwi thought while dragging the clean sheets to the floor, methodically layering the blankets atop, only pausing so he could assess the progress and rearrange the bedding to the specific layout on mind; rather, he mused, the subdued aggression saturating the very air was the most lethal component, the precise reason packs usually avoided urban settlements. Densely populated areas were the perfect breeding ground for territorial disputes, senseless infighting, consequently alphas were generally discouraged from convening without prior authorization by course of law - Daehwi, who had been a city dweller all his life, was thrown off guard the minute he realized the dormitory was crawling with the aforementioned rank.

Thankfully the ongoing competition proved to be an effective distraction beside the cloying omega pheromones stifling the hostility that inevitably flared up, although the solution also introduced a different tension the double, triple doses of suppressant barely controlled;  as the the second week rolled around, Daehwi felt the pressing urge to buy a dozen industrial ear plugs. Notwithstanding the minor inconveniences and the wealth of deeply personal information he hadn’t wished to learn, Daehwi supposed the whole experience wasn’t terrible per se, granted, he could have done without breaking up daily skirmishes or fending off the various recruitment attempts which accompanied the alphas’ instinctual effort to establish a pack.

Fluffing a pillow, Daehwi carefully surveyed his creation before deeming the nest completed, then dropped onto the cozy pile, stretching his weary limbs along the dimensions of the tiny closet he had occupied meanwhile the members were fast asleep, knocked out cold in their rooms, meaning he could have crashed anyone’s bed, except his painfully restless state made him a poor sleeping companion. Daehwi had been kicking at the light summer coverlet, tossing and turning for half an hour prior to figuring out the solution to calm his overactive mind that was otherwise busy cataloguing the new scents, analyzing the slightest rustles, minute sensations; normally, he would have left the adjustment run its course, but their schedule was packed and the last thing the group needed was a person lagging behind. Lips parted over a deep sigh, a little depressed, he snuggled inside a thick comforter despite the early summer heat, hoping the dreams would claim his consciousness soon; however, Daehwi hardly dozed off for a fleeting moment or two when the door cracked open, revealing a tall figure whose scent was reminiscent of cool mountain brooks, towering aspen trees, the wintry air past the snow line.

“There you are,” Sungwoo muttered, a fond smile gracing his features, perfectly discernible in the murky darkness enveloping the alcove, “can I join you?” he asked tentatively, shoulders hunched, tilted head revealing a sliver of his bare throat which Daehwi recognized as a pacifying gesture, an implicit apology since the beta had technically encroached on a haven. Nod tired, he scooted towards the edge, freeing up enough space so the other man could easily recline amid the blankets, “can’t sleep?” he mumbled afterwards, sluggishly watching Sungwoo wade through the enormous bolsters Daehwi had stolen from the living room, body ultimately landing on the patchwork quilt partially wrapped around the omega’s midriff, trapping the boy against a corner.

“Yeah,” the elder replied eventually, quiet huffs disrupting the midnight hush while he coaxed a drowsy, yet bewildered Daehwi into his arms, firm chest, somewhat acting like he was touch starved, “you can move away if I made you uncomfortable,” Sungwoo whispered sweetly, tone mellifluous, fingers already carding through silken tresses, the soothing motion dispelling every ounce of apprehension. People frequently presumed the beta rank was near invincible, seeing how they appeared unaffected by shifts concerning the pack dynamics and the immediate environment, whereas at heart, they were the same living, breathing creatures as the rest of their brethren, a fact that embarrassingly hadn’t occurred to Daehwi who grew accustomed interacting with a nonchalant Sungwoo. 

Finally reciprocating the loose embrace, the younger nuzzled the other’s jaw line, inhaling the pheromones having accumulated in the curve between Sungwoo’s neck and shoulder, allowing the potent scent wash over his senses, obliterate the remainder of his defenses which had been sagging beneath the pressure, stress amassed today, “don’t be silly, it’s fine,” he affirmed, feeling apologetic about his behaviour. The beta exhaled slowly, appeased, rigid muscles going slack under Daehwi’s timid caresses, eyelids fluttering shut, heartbeat calming to a gentle, chaste andante the boy could have fallen asleep to even if outside, the world changed overnight, crashed and burned, leaving ashes where buildings had stood previously - encompassed wholly within Sungwoo’s warmth the end result seemed inconsequential.

Shuffling closer, Daehwi let their fingers intertwine, palms drift together above the worn fleece coverlet that was perhaps as old as the omega, its seams frayed, steadily unravelling, commemorating the hardships, bitter heartbreaks he had experienced growing up, a treasured item the younger wouldn’t have shared in normal circumstances, yet, for reasons unknown, he didn’t dislike the idea of Sungwoo’s scent lingering on the fabric. A tiny grin blooming across his lips, Daehwi nodded off at last, slipping into a lovely, dreamless state, remaining undisturbed when another member sneaked inside the cramped closet and curled around his petite form, tucking the omega’s head below his jaw; “so tell me, what happened with giving him space?” Daniel, the newcomer questioned good-naturedly, gaze flickering to the elder’s besotted smile.

Sungwoo’s response was a sheepish grin which the alpha deciphered without difficulties, “I underestimated the proximity effect,” he confessed, brushing a wayward lock of hair from Daehwi’s serene face, “besides, I could sense his distress in the car,” he added, hand grazing the younger’s delicate features, the contact featherlight, “you can’t expect me to stay away.” Daniel laughed at the indignation permeating the beta’s voice, whose glare could have killed people, “down boy,” he shushed the elder, struggling to muffle a chuckle while Sungwoo growled, canines flashing, “it was your idea, remember?” the alpha commented, amused, “told you it wouldn’t turn out according to the plan,” taking a pause, he watched Daehwi burrow further into the sheets, afraid that he had awoken. 

“Point is,” he continued once the omega had stopped fidgeting, “we have plenty time to talk, therefore you should quit worrying;” Daniel might have given off a carefree and untroubled air, still, he was neither insensitive or negligent, hence Sungwoo’s antsy behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed either, “remember, Daehwi is beloved,” the alpha reckoned, holding his mate’s gaze, “our main task is to make sure he never feels otherwise.”


End file.
